


Day #2.5: We Celebrate Crimbo, I'll Tell Thee 'Ow

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dean is Loved, Dean's Terrible Life, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Ficmas Day #2.5, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Ficmas, Fluff, January, Kid Fic, M/M, Two Fathers, bobbi - Freeform, it's not terrible anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone told Dean he couldn't escape the life.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Dean escapes the life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #2.5: We Celebrate Crimbo, I'll Tell Thee 'Ow

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Proper Crimbo by Bo Selecta
> 
> The word for this fic was 'Left'.

They say that January was the worst month of the year and Dean agreed, he also agreed that December was the best.  Dean and Cas’ youngest son, Charlie, had been playing in slushy, muddy puddles all day and was now sat in the bath, shivering, splashing and singing.

 

Dean had to admit that it was cute but he was soaking wet and it was way past the five-year old’s bedtime.

 

As he wrapped his baby boy in a towel and left the towel, he bumped into his eldest child and only daughter, Bobbi, with a couple of her friends and when he entered Charlie’s bedroom, nine-year old Joseph was sat on Charlie’s bed.

 

“What are you doing in here?” He asked, putting Charlie down on the floor and letting him run to get his pajamas on, “Come on, it’s bedtime.”

 

“You said I could read you this story,” The little boy yelps, lifting up a copy of ‘Gods, Monsters And Everything Inbetween’, “We’ve been reading about Gods ‘n’ stuff in school.”

 

Dean sighs and lifts a still hyperactive Charlie onto the bed next to Joseph and proceeds to perch on the edge of the bed.

 

“Alright, only one of them, though.” 

 

Joseph had got the book for Christmas from his Teacher, which he thought was unusual, and it Dean didn’t like it at all.  It was full of short stories that reminded him too much of the days when he was the hero, fighting the beast.

 

“My favourite God is Loki,” Joseph stalls, “He reminds me of Uncle Gabe.”

 

Dean laughs at that and the bed sinks further down, Dean looks up to see Cas leaning towards his ear, “Why don’t you go to bed?  I’ve got this.”

 

Dean nods, yawning as if to accentuate his exhaustion.

 

He kisses his boys on the head and gives Cas a quick peck on the cheek before leaving, feeling nothing but happiness at how he made it to this point and how all the death and danger was left behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments welcome!


End file.
